The New Begining
by Piggy
Summary: a new student a bad start for hermione. My first fic !Pleez R/R!


A/n Aurora is a brown haired, brown eyed 15 year old pureblood. She is sweet and nice and was chosen for Gryffindor. She was accepted only for being a good student and for problems had occured at her other school with a mess up on the enrollment sheet so please r/r! I jope you like it! Its for first fic so no flames! PLEEZ!!!! I apoligize for the inconvience of not having a better description on Aurora!Peace!  
All characters besides Aurora are all the Goddess J.K.Rowling people and deserves all the credit she deserves! Enjoy!  
  
  
"NO, PLEASE!"Shrieked Hermione the only word she could speak as a mass of colors circled her. An aray of dark colors spun their deadly weave around her body. She screamed and yelled hoping someone would hear her. But no sound came out of her mouth, only whispers.She spun and spun and then she came to a sudden halt in mid air and then dropped to the cold hard ground. She lay their motionless. She felt binded somehow to something. No sound came out of her mouth. As she lay she saw a figure arise out of the darkness. Red cold eyes. With a long cloak of black. She glided her eyes and forced herself to look and as she looked in to those cold eyes. They were like Ice. And as she stared she got lost in them it seemed like she had fallen into the icy depth of water and had risen out and it was snowy everywhere. And she could move. She was free from the grasp of the nightmare she had endured. And as she walked it was a Winter Wonderland. But as she walked the snow turned red like the color of blood first drops to puddles. And as she followed she heard the crunch of snow :crunch ::crunch: . She peered up and ....She woke up screaming with a start in a pool of sweat . Her friend Aurora grogily looked up from the four poster bed right next to Hermione's. " Herm you okay?" "Yea Yea Im ok." Hermione stutterd. Was it really dream ? It felt so real it had to be real. " Go back to sleep Herm" said Aurora in a rather lazy tone. Hermione was just about to turn on her side and go back to lalaland in her nice warm four poster bed when she suddenly arose and looked outside. The sun was out and it looked well past 9:00. Hermione turned her head and looked at her little alarm clock she had recently gotten at hogsmeade on account of Aurora:Queen of Trouble.She turned her head slightly and caught the number 10.She moved back in sleeping position when she looked back. It read 10:30! " OH MY GOD AURORA! GET UP!!!!!! WE"RE LATE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hermione. Another tardy and she knew she would lose that Head Gir lbadge she had worked so hard to get."Calm yaself Herm we won't be late its only what 8:00?" "10:35 RIGHT ON THE DOT!!!! ALL THIS TARDINESS HAS STARTED HAPPENING SINCE YOU CAME AND I LET YOU BE IN CHARGE! MY POOR GRADES ARE SUFFERING!!!!!!!!!" Cried Hermione clumseley putting her school clothes clothes on"WHAT!? Oh Herm we are in for it big this time!!!!!IWe can't get anymore detentions as it is!" Aurora as quick as a rabbit hopped out of bed and started combing her hair. :what had the dream meant?: thought Hermione :Oh well I should think bout this later! 5th year and its only been 2 weeks and 1 week full of Detentions!Eva since Aurora came which wasn't a bad thing just she can be sooooooooooooooooooo late and so wierd at times but hey ya gotta luv her!: "Ya ready Herm?" Said Aurora who was buttoning up her robes "Ready as I'll ever be!" said Hermione a bit of excitement rushed through her. She had never had this much fun with the boys! Even if it meant a whole lot of tardies! Both grabbed their book bags and ran out of the common room. They ran through the corridors and went down many flights of steps their robes billowing behind them. "Turn left its a short cut to the Dungeons! Boy Herm Snape is going to fry us! Thank goodness its a friday I can sleep in tomorow!" exclamied a anxious Aurora "Aurora I don't like short cuts!WAIT! Your thinking about sleeping at a time like this!?" Cried a panting   
[=Hermione still running as fast as she possibly could. "Hey Herm Take a chance! All we have to do is fly by Herboligy and if we take a left there are the dungeons!" Panted Aurora. Both were becoming out of breath. Both ran past Herboligy getting stares and being pointed at by some 1st year Gryffindors. "TURN!" Yelled Aurora. Both stopped and took a deep breath before entering the dungeonsthe onpened the iron door and jumped into the dungeons "You ready Herm?" whispered Aurora.  
"ah..huh..just..lemme.take ..a..breather...ok!"said a stressed Hermione. Aurora Opened a crack making the door creaking just a bit of the door and slid in. Hermione did the same but let the door slam shut "Oops my bad" said Hermione. As if on que everyone turned and stared . Both Gryffindors and Slytherins started busting out laughing! Hermione and Aurora casually smiled and turned a tid bit pink and made their way to their seats next to Harry and Ron and sat down."Ah I see Granger and Rilling have decided to appear at our class with an entrance! 15 points from Gryffindor and detention for both of you!" sneered a happy Snape . Hermione knew it was the end. Hermione felt very stupid inside "Umm Professer I can explain everything! It was all my fault I swear. I made Hermione late!"said a rather brave Aurora. "Exscuse me Rilling but if you would like to make another apearance at the Headmasters door then go right along head but if...." Snape had been cut off as the bell rang for the next class. Hermione and Aurora grabbed their things andwere the first to leave. "Jeez that was a close one!!!" squealed Aurora looking happier then before. "So what were you ladies doing being so late to Snape's?" said a rather gleefull Harry. "WELL! Aurora just loves to make us late by turning the alarm off and since Lavender and Parvati have no sense to wake us up and see us late to class we slept in! THERE GOES THAT HEAD GIRL BADGE OUT THE WINDOW!!!" Screamed a cranky Hermione. "Herm like I said before just take a chance!"  
  
To be continued..  



End file.
